Little Secrets
by missclouds
Summary: Ada sebuah rahasia kecil antara dua bersaudara Uchiha/"Apa. Saja. Yang. Kakak. Lihat." Menahan geram, Sasuke bertanya –ah bukan bertanya, ini lebih tepat disebut introgasi./"Hn, apa langsung ku telepon saja ya, Hana-nee–"/"Please jangan bilang Hana "/nguik! Cewek-cewek bisa menerkammu kalau kau pasang tampang begitu Itachi./special for Family Spring Event 2012


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Ga Jelas. Aneh. Minim Diskrip.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**LITTLE SECRET**

* * *

**.**

**Hope You Like It!**

**.**

**.**

"_Nii-san_ mana sepatu kets biru-ku?"

Itachi Uchiha menurunkan koran Minggu yang tengah dibacanya sampai dagu, melihat adiknya melongokkan kepala _raven_nya dari kamar ke ruang keluarga. "Di_ getabako _kan?" ia menjawab spontan.

"Nggak ada," Sasuke menyahut cepat. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan nuansa _navy_ itu.

"Itu kan barangmu, kenapa tanya padaku?" sepolos mungkin Itachi berujar, kemudian menutup korannya santai.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu, aku tau _Nii-san_ sering pakai barang-barangku tanpa ijin," Ia berjalan ke arah toples kue kering yang terbuka di meja depan Itachi duduk, mencomotnya satu, dan tanpa segan mencelupnya ke _cappuccino _kakaknya yang masih mengepul panas.

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang memang kenyataan itu membuatnya nyengir, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Merasa tak bisa lagi menutupi kebohongannya, pemuda berkucir itu pun mengaku. "Kau tau ya? Maaf, aku pakai ke tempat Hana kemarin, terus ketinggalan di sana,"

Sasuke megambil cangkir krem di depan Itachi dan menyeruput isinya lamat-lamat sembari duduk di sebelahnya. "Sudah kutebak." ujar pemuda itu sinis.

Melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya, cengiran Itachi semakin lebar saja. "Kemarin itu darurat. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, jangan ngambek dong. Lagi pula sepatumu yang lain kan masih banyak."

"Masalahnya sekarang aku **harus** pakai sepatu itu." Sasuke menukas ketus. Ia heran, kenapa keseringan Itachi meminjam barangnya akhirnya malah menjadi kebiasaan yang mengesalkan.

_Harus?—_Itachi bertanya dalam hati. Alis pemuda itu naik satu senti. Diperhatikannya tampilan Sasuke pagi ini. Adiknya itu mengenakan kemeja biru dongker sebagai atasan—kancingnya terbuka semua—, melapisi kaos putih polos di dalamnya. Sedangkan untuk bawahannya ia mengenakan_ jeans_ hitam yang robek sedikit pada bagian dengkulnya yang menurut Itachi norak. (Sasuke ngotot kalau model celana begini sedang tren).

Kesimpulan yang Itachi dapat: terlalu rapi.

Biasanya adiknya itu tidak serapi ini kalau _hangout_ dengan Naruto atau teman-temannya yang lainnya. Eh, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke kusut dan kucel kalau sedang nongkrong ya, pemuda itu cukup pemilih kalau menegenakan sesuatu. Yah, walaupun faktanya, apapun yang dikenakan adiknya akan terasa cocok dan keren, mengingat wajahnya yang jauuuuh di atas rata-rata itu.

_Hmm_, tapi kali ini aura yang tampak dari Sasuke terasa berbeda sekali. Ia seperti akan—

—_tersenyum_—

—Ah, Itachi tau, adik tersayangnya ini mau kemana.

Merasa diperhatikan lekat-lekat oleh Itachi, Sasuke mendelik padanya. "Apa?"

Itachi tersenyum menggoda. "Hari ini kau tampan sekali, mau pergi kencan sama Sakura-_chan_ ya?"

Sasuke berdecak. Sejak kapan kakaknya itu jadi sok tau begini, _well_ walaupun tebakannya tidak meleset sih. "Sudah tau kenapa tanya."

Itachi dapat mendengar dengusan sebal Sasuke disampingnya. Hei hei, kenapa Sasuke sejutek ini cuma karena sepatu sih. Dia kan punya banyak sepatu yang lebih bagus dari yang itu. Lagi pula kenapa harus pakai sepatu biru itu saat kencan—

_AH!_

—kecuali itu sepatu spesial.

"Hei, jangan-jangan yang kupakai itu sepatu pemberian Sakura-_chan_ ya?" ia bertanya was-was, menatap adiknya yang menyibukkan diri dengan kue celup kopinya lagi.

"Hn," anggukan kecil dari Sasuke. Ia menyuap kue itu ke dalam mulutnya.

_Yeah_… _yeah…_ sulung Uchiha itu akhirnya mengerti. Sasuke ingin membuat gadis terkasihnya itu terkesan dengan memakai kado ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 Juli kemarin rupanya.

"Maaf deh, aku nggak tau sih," Ia duduk menghadap Sasuke, memasang tampang sangat menyesal sementara adiknya itu malah sibuk menyeruput kopinya. Agaknya sudah tidak terlalu peduli pada masalah sepatu lagi.

"Nggak apa, akan kupikirkan cara lain supaya dia terkesan." Sasuke berucap menanggapi kata-kata kakaknya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, beranjak ke _getabako_, mengambil sepatu berwarna abu gelap, kemudian mengenakannya.

"Sasuke," panggilan dari Itachi membuatnya menoleh dari _genkan_. "Pas berangkat nanti belikan calon adik iparku bunga ya, sebagai permintaan maaf dariku karena sudah seenaknya meminjam sepatu kado Sasuke Juli kemarin,"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum pada kakaknya itu. Terkadang, ia merasa Itachi terlalu pemikir dan mudah merasa bersalah pada hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu terlalu dibesar-besarkan.

"Oke,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul tiga sore.

Berarti tepat lima jam lebih tiga belas menit keadaan rumah menjadi sepi semenjak kepergian Sasuke. Itachi sedang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sekeranjang penuh cucian kotor degan tergopoh-gopoh sangking beratnya kain-kain itu, dan menumpahkan isinya dengan brutal ke mesin cuci. Yap, hari ini giliran sulung itu yang mencuci pakaian kotor.

Sementara mesin cuci tengah memproses pakaian-pakaian itu, ia kemudian beranjak ke kamar Sasuke—berniat mengambil pakaian kotor adiknya itu dari pada bengong di sini.

Kamar Sasuke bercat _navy_ pada semua sisinya, berbeda dengan kamarnya yang bernuansa merah terang. Isi kamar yang ada pada kamar adiknya itu juga cukup berbeda dengan miliknya—misalnya; kamar Sasuke pada kedua sisi temboknya penuh dengan poster, tempelan, papan memo, dan gambar-gambar mobil balap. Meja belajar mepet jendela kaca yang menghadap jalan masuk rumah mereka sedikit berantakan, dan properti-properti basket yang berserakan di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan kamar Itachi selalu rapi dan cukup polos tanpa tempelan di sana-sini. Hanya foto Hana—kekasih tercintanya—yang bertengger manis di meja kecil samping ranjangnya.

Itachi masuk, berjalan ke sudut kamar di dekat lemari kayu berwarna hitam. Disana tempat keranjang pakaian kotor Sasuke berada. Ia sedikit terperangah, melihat cucian kotor itu dua kali lipat lebih menggunung dari miliknya (yang tadi saja ia sudah cukup kewalahan mengangkatnya sendirian –_bagaimana yang ini?_).

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia kemudian mengangkat keranjang itu dengan susah payah. Baru dua meter melangkah, ia sudah menurunkan keranjang itu karena melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup menarik perhatian mata (selain itu punggungnya juga terasa salah urat, sepertinya).

Laptop. Di atas tempat tidur adiknya. Menyala. Menampilkan _screensaver_ sosok dua orang, pemudi-pemuda.

Itachi semakin mendekat, memperhatikan siapa sekiranya wajah dua orang yang saling menempelkan pipi pada layar laptop itu. Alis pemuda itu terangkat satu senti.

_Pink?_—

—dan _raven_?

Sedetik kemudian Itachi terbahak, mengetahui siapa dua sosok yang menjadi _screensaver_ di laptop adiknya.

Sasuke dan Sakura, memasang tampang manyun—sok imut yang dibuat-buat—saling menempelkan pipi dan telunjuk masing-masih pada sisi pipi yang bebas.

_Waw~_

Ia akhirnya tau kenapa Sasuke seperti ingin mencekiknya kalau ia ingin melihat-lihat isi laptopnya.

Itachi sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke, adiknya yang _cool_ itu mau di foto dengan pose begini—apalagi menjadikan foto itu _screensaver_. Demi apa!

Penasaran dengan apa isi laptop Sasuke, apakah semenarik _screensaver_-nya, Itachi menggerakkan _mouse_ di samping laptop sehingga menampilkan suatu tampilan yang lebih _waaw_~ lagi.

Ratusan foto berjejer, Itachi menurunkan _mouse_-nya namun foto-foto itu tak kunjung habis juga. Mulut itachi sedikit merenggang—karena dalam setiap foto itu selalu ada warna merah jambu. Merah jambu sama dengan _pink_—itu Sakura. Gadis itu ada dalam setiap foto di _folder_ itu.

AH! Itachi tadi sekilas melihat foto gadis itu mengenakan seragam _sailor_ SMP Konoha. Jadi foto ini diambil sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Ia tau, Sasuke memang hobi memotret sejak SMP, tapi… apa objek fotonya selalu Sakura ya?

Itachi sudah ingin meng-_klik_ salah satu foto namun suara _baritone_ dari belakang membuatnya menoleh horor.

"_NII-SAN_, KAU SEDANG APA?!"

_Omigod!_

Sasuke Uchiha mendelik kala mendapati kakaknya tengah asyik mengotak-atik laptop. Dengan secepat kilat ia menutup benda elektronik itu dengan satu tangan, kemudian menyeret kakaknya keluar dari sana dengan wajah merah padam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa. Saja. Yang. Kakak. Lihat." Menahan geram, Sasuke bertanya –ah bukan bertanya, ini lebih tepat disebut introgasi.

Bukannya takut, Itachi malah nyengir pada adik sematawayangnya itu. "Yah, cuma sedikit. Sayang sekali kau keburu pulang,"

Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah, entah menahan malu atau amarah –atau mungkin keduanya. "SUDAH. LIHAT. APA. SAJA."

Melihat wajah berbahaya Sasuke yang entah mengapa menurutnya imut, ia malah ingin menggoda adiknya itu. "Hanya _**beberapa**_ foto," Itachi menekan pada frasa 'beberapa' saat mengucapkannya.

Wajah Sasuke menjadi lebih merah dari pada sebelumnya. _Mampus_.

"Ternyata kau punya hobi aneh ya, Sasuke? Kakak tidak menyangka~" semanis madu Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mencakar wajah tampan kakaknya itu.

Sasuke menarik nafas, berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Itu bukan hobi aneh. Apa salahnya punya foto pacar di laptop?" ia mencoba berkelit saat emosinya sudah cukup terkendali.

"Kalo sepuluhan, itu masih wajar." Itachi menopang dagu, bersiap kembali memojokkan adiknya itu dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Tapi, kalau sebanyak itu sih gimana ya~" ia melirik Sasuke, wajah adiknya itu sudah berubah pucat pasi. Ia jadi semakin ingin menjahilinya.

"Apalagi ada foto Sakura yang ber-_bikini_—"

"—AKUNGGAKMENYIMPANFOTOBEGITUA N!" sergah Sasuke cepat. Ia sudah bangkit dari duduknya, melotot garang pada Itachi yang terlonjak kaget. "Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan!"

Tawa Itachi langsung pecah sedetik setelah mendengar teriakan Sasuke—yang ternyata lumayan keras, sementara adiknya itu terengah-engah menahan hasrat ingin menonjoknya setengah mati. Ia terpingkal, tubuhnya berguncang, duduknya pun sampai melorot dari sofa. Ia merasa sudah lama sekali tidak tertawa selepas ini sampai matanya berair begini.

Kontras sekali dengan si Sasuke.

Pemuda itu merunduk (_sialan, aku dikerjain!)_, berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan mengabaikan tawa Itachi yang terdengar begitu senangnya. Untunglah seorang Uchiha dapat mengatur emosi dengan sangat baik, ia jadi bisa menolak jauh-jauh godaan untuk mengambil pisau buah di atas kulkas dan menodongkan pada kakaknya itu.

**.**

Semenit berlalu, Sasuke sudah berhasil mengendalikan diri dengan sangat apik. Ia melirik Itachi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda berkucir rendah itu masih terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya ia sudah lemas karena kebanyakan tertawa. Pemuda itu tidak tau kalau Sasuke sudah punya _peluru_ untuk menyerang balik.

"Sudah puas tertawa _nii_-_san_?"

Itachi mengelap sudut matanya yang berair kemudian mengangguk. "Huah, menyenangkan sekali. Badanku sampai lemas," ia membenarkan posisi duduknya yang melorot. "Aku jadi benar-benar ingin cerita pada Sakura-_chan_ deh, apa reaksinya sama lucunya denganmu ya?"

"Hn, begitu?"—Itachi menoleh kala mendapati respon Sasuke yang di luar dugaannya. _Harusnya panik lagi kan?_ –ia bertanya dalam hati.

Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya mandapati raut wajah kakaknya terlihat bingung. "Kakak tau waktu, Minggu kemarin aku mengambil cucian kotor di kamar kakak, aku menemukan **sesuatu** yang lebih menarik dari pada ratusan foto Sakura di laptopku," pemuda itu memberi penekanan pada kata 'sesuatu'.

Alis Itachi naik satu senti, tambah bingung akan pernyataan Sasuke yang melenceng dari alur pembicaraan sebelumnya. "**Sesuatu**?"

"Hn, **sesuatu** di bawah kasur kakak." Ucap Sasuke sambil meregangkan kakinya, berusaha rileks.

_Sesuatu? _

_Di bawah kasurnya?_

Pelipis Itachi ganti mengerut, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa sih yang ada di bawah kasurnya.

"Buku _**itu**_ lho, _nii_-_san_ lupa?" seringai tampan Sasuke semakin terlihat kala mengatakannya.

_Buku?_–alis Itachi berkedut. _Aku nggak menyimpan buku di bawah kasur kok. Yang ada kan majala—MAJALAH!"_

_Shit!_

Wajah Itachi ganti memucat, sementara Sasuke memamerkan senyum kemenangan. "Aa, bukan buku ya–" Ia belagak berfikir, menggaruk pelipisnya dengan tampang sok polos. "Oo, **itu** majalah porno."

Suara Sasuke mendadak menjadi suara paling menyebalkan di muka bumi bagi si sulung. "A-ah, itu bukan punyaku lho. Itu punya temanku, si Nagato." Itachi terdengar buru-buru saat mengatakannya. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang dan tidak terpancing seperti adiknya tadi.

"Kalau bukan punya _nii_-_san_ kenapa harus disembunyikan di bawah kasur sih?"

Itachi langsung berpaling menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah semakin pucat. "Sasuke–"

"Gimana kalau Hana-_nee_ tau ya?"

"S-sasuke?"

"Apalagi jumlah majalahnya lebih dari dua puluh–"

"Jumlahnya cuma delapan!"

"Hn, apa langsung ku telepon saja ya, Hana-_nee_–"

"—JANGAN!"

Sasuke berjengit mendengar pekikan kakaknya yang baru pertama kalinya ia dengar—yang ternyata keras sekali. Ia berani bertaruh kalau tetangga mereka bisa mendengarnya (dan mungkin mengira telah terjadi hal-hal ekstrem misalnya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, seperti adegan dalam drama telenovela kesukaan ibunya).

Perlahan ia meletakkan kembali ponsel lipat hitam yang digunakannya untuk pura-pura menelpon Hana tadi di atas meja kemudian melirik kakaknya.

Itachi memasang tampang memelas. "_Please_ jangan bilang Hana~"

_nguik!_

Cewek-cewek bisa menerkammu kalau kau pasang tampang begitu Itachi.

"Oke, tapi ada syaratnya," si bungsu bersidekap, berusaha memberikan penawaran pada kakaknya.

"Apa?" binar-binar di mata Itachi jelas terlihat.

"Jangan bilang Sakura tentang foto yang tadi, aku juga nggak akan kasih tau Hana-_nee_ tentang majalah porno kakak,"

"Oke!"

"_Deal_?"

"_Deal_!"

**.**

**.**

_Finally, _sepertinya kisah ini berakhir dengan kesepakatan aneh dan **rahasia kecil** dari Uchiha bersaudara.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi Sasuke bergumam menanggapi panggilan kakaknya.

"Tak kusangka kau ini _alay_ juga ya?"

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, menghentikan aktivitasnya mengunyah _potato chips_ rasa _original_ di tangannya kemudian menatap Itachi tidak suka. "Apa maksud _nii_-_san_?"

Itachi menopangkan dagunya menekuni acara bola yang tengah mereka tonton. "Itu tuh,"

"Itu apa?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Iya, **itu**."

Itachi menoleh menatapnya, mata sewarna mereka bertemu.

"_Screensaver_ laptop-mu,"

"Screensaver yang mana?" Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Yang begini itu lho," Itachi memanyunkan bibirnya, memasang wajah sok imut dan menempelkan kedua jari telunjuknya di pipi—menirukan pose Sasuke dan Sakura yang dilihatnya tadi.

Sasuke langsung tersedak. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia meraih botol kola terdekat dan meneguk isinya.

"_NII_-_SAN_!"

Kekehan Itachi langsung membahana pagi itu.

"Jangan ketawa, dasar jelalatan!"

"Hei! Seperti kau tidak saja!"

Pukul dua dini hari benar-benar pagi buta kan?

Hei—jangan sampai tetanggamu terganggu _guys_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Secret – selesai.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Karena pingin meramaikan event_**for Family Spring Event 2012**_, jadilah fanfic ini~ XD

Ide tentang majalah *tuut* kepunyaan Itachi dapet dari **L'amis Pour Toujours**-nya **Arlene ****Shiranui**-san CX

Soo, Err… gimana ?

Pendapat, saran, komentar sangat ditunggu di kotak _review_! *wink* X3

Oh iya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri~!

Minal Aizin Wal Faizin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin yaa~!

Hueheee, XD

* * *

**Super** **Special Thanks:**

**Skyzhe Kenzou**

**skyesphantom**

**Kitty Kuromi**

* * *

**Agustus . 2012**

**|missclouds|**


End file.
